Once apon a time
by Katielynn-is-A M A Z I N G
Summary: Gabriella meets several people in her life. Some will stay some will go. Read this and find out how her life goes through the ups and downs of reality.


**Chapter 1 ****–**

Once upon a time, I dreamed, I would meet the perfect guy and ride off into the sunset on a white horse. He would be my knight in shining armor. Those were my thoughts as a child. But, they all changed as I grew older and realized how guys really are.

Though I wished, it would have happened, looking back at myself, I realized that it was a legitament dream for a ten year little girl.

Maybe one day I will find the love of my life. Maybe I just have to stay strong to myself and live life to the best of my ability.

Coming from my now 24-year-old self that sounds pretty damn intelligent.

"Wow. K." I shouted at Jesse.

"Don't even go there! You did it to yourself." He shouted back.

"Really? How did I get myself pregnant?" gosh, I was so pissed.

"You… uh, you didn't make me use a condom!" He muttered back thinking he was smart for thinking of a comeback.

"WHATEVER! I told you to go put one on!" fuck my life.

"I did! It was a camo condom."

"Really? God you're so fucking stupid!" kill me now.

We were a 'love at first sight' couple. We made it through high school as couple of the year all years after we started dating. Ever since we had sex and I got pregnant, it has been all downhill from there. I had Emma, we broke up, we started talking less and less, and he took me to court for full custody of Emma but only got her on every other Sunday... half the time he canceled for some hooker to give him a blowjob. Pathetic right? Yea I know

So here's how it all happened.

* * *

_Flashback _

_**WEDNESDAY December 11, 2002**_

"_Oh my god." I whispered to Taylor, my best friend in the whole entire world. _

"_What?" She whispered back, "and why are we whispering?"_

"_You see that guy over there? Well he keeps looking at me and winking... I think he likes me!" I replied. _

"_Oh Em Gee!" she said in her normal talking voice. "That is Jesse Wallen...Captain of the football and wrestling team. He is absolutely gorgeous!"_

"_Oh my gosh. Look he is coming over here!" _

"_Stay calm!" She said with a huge smile. _

"_Hey girl's, how's it going?" Jesse asked while staring at me._

"_Good." Taylor and I managed to choke out._

"_You're Gabi, right?" He looked into my eyes and I swear I was mesmerized. His eyes were a darker green with a hint of hazel around the edges. They had to have been the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._

"_Depends on who's asking," I said with a giggle._

"_Well how about a guy who wants you to go on a date with him?" He told me trying to act cool... and let me tell ya, it was working. _

"_And that would be... You?" I replied already knowing the answer,_

"_Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Jesse said as he started laughing._

"_Your such a joke." I giggled._

"_So it's a date? I will pick you up 7:30pm, Friday." He told me sounding confident._

"_Well look at you trying to be cool." I smiled as I laughed._

_I looked at Taylor and she was smiling so big I thought her cheeks were gonna fall off. If you don't know what that looks like, it is kinda scary..._

"_Hell yea, I gotta keep a good reputation!" He told me as a smile played on his lips._

"_Well Mr. Good reputation, how are you supposed to pick me up if you don't know where I live nor have my number?" I said trying to be smart. But you know, I already am._

"_Oh I know where you live. And, I can get your number from you right here, right now." Jesse told me in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_Oh, so you've been stalking me." _

"_Why, yes. Yes I have been."_

_I looked at Taylor then back to Jesse with my eyebrows arched up staring at him in disbelief. _

_He just stared at me and wiggled his eyebrows, I looked down just before I blushed._

"_I'm not so sure about this date... I mean going out with a creeper could be dangerous."_

"_Oh come on, live a little." He urged me._

"_Okay fine." I finally gave in._

"_Okay, 7:30, Friday... dress in clothes that you wouldn't care if they got dirty," He confirmed._

"_Alright, sounds good to me." I told him. _

* * *

_**FRIDAY December 13, 2002**_

_As I was looking around goodwill for something cute, I decided on a simple low cut purple t-shirt, and a pair of dark wash daisy-dukes. _

_Considering I lived in Florida, I was able to wear shorts pretty much all year round... Yea, be jealous._

_I went to the checkout counter and paid then left to get ready. Although he told me to wear clothes I wouldn't mind getting dirty, I still had to make sure I looked like a fucking goddess._

_Once I got home, I went to work on my hair and decided to go with a high ponytail. On to make-up,... sigh._

_When I was finishing up, my make-up, I heard the doorbell ring and put on my black old navy flip-flops. My dad, Randy answered the door. My father was in his middle 30's and if the 2__nd__ amendment weren't here, he would probably die. Guns are like my dad's bestfriend. _(2nd amendment is the right to bear firearms meaning you are able to own guns.)

_So, knowing my dad, he was probably sitting at the dining room table cleaning his 22., while telling Jesse what time I had to be home and all the 'dating rules' that my dad could make up. Yea, he is kinda a pretty protective guy. _

_He has like 30 guns, and that's just in his safe room downstairs. He has one in his truck and another one in his nightstand. True shit, it can be kinda overwhelming sometimes. That is if you don't know gun safety and stuff like that._

_I grabbed my Vera Bradley bag (picture in profile if you want to see.) and my little make up bag and stuffed it inside, along with my keys, and some chapstick. _

_When you go out on a date, you can't have crusty crust lips. They have to be soft and firm, and NOT chapped! I mean who knows maybe you are gonna make it to 3__rd__ base, but your lips are all hard and crusty. Well, honey, I got news for you, it is not attractive!_

_I started to walk down stairs and realized I didn't have a jacket. I turned around and walked back to my room, deciding on a gray PINK jacket from Victoria's Secret._

_I flipped the lights off yet again and made my way to the stairs. As I was walking, I stopped to peek at Jesse but found that I couldn't see him from where I was standing._

_I sighed and went into the dining room, but I went through the kitchen instead of through the living room, so I ended up behind my dad. Jesse saw me and immediately started smiling._

"_What are you smilen at boy?" My dad questioned until he turned around and saw that I was standing there._

"_Hi daddy," I smiled as I hugged my dad and kissed him on the cheek._

_My dad hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead, "You be good, ya hear me," he told me. I nodded my head and decided Jesse and I should probably get going._

"_Well we should probably get going," I suggested and Jesse took that as a hint to shake my father's hand._

"_Nice meeting you sir, I promise I will have her back by midnight, not a minute later. Thank you for letting me take your daughter on a date, the pleaser is mine." Jesse recited. _

_Wow, I wonder how many times he has said that to a dad… Could be tons could be none. Guess I will never know!_

"_Yea, yea. Get outta here you two. Have fun… but not a minute later, than 12." My dad said in a stern voice. _

_If Jesse was terrified, he sure didn't show it. I hugged my dad one more time and then Jesse lead me out to his truck. It was a Blue Chevy, with a lift kit on it that raised it up about 8 inches. I gotta say, it was a pretty badass truck._

_We walked up to his truck, and as I went to grab the door handle to get in, a hand twice the size of mine pushed it out of the way and opened the door for me._

"_Why thank you sir." I said in proper manor, Jesse just smiled._

"_The pleaser is mine Madam." I giggled as I hoisted myself into his truck. Once I was in, Jesse walked around to the driver side, got in, turned the key and a rather loud hum came over us as the engine roared to life._

_Soon the road came on blasting Luke Brian's 'Rain Is A Good Thing'. We looked at each other laughed and then broke out into the chorus._

"_Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey,  
Whiskey makes my baby feel a little frisky,  
Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck,  
we hunt our honeys down, we take 'em into town,  
Start washin' all our worries down the drain,  
Rain is a good thing!"_

_I swear we sounded like dying rhinos, but we didn't care… As we drove on, we talked about our interest, and what we wanted to be when we graduated, what college we wanted to go to and different things like that._

_I have never had a date feel this perfect. _

* * *

**_Sooooo this is the first chapterrr! Did you like it? Did you hate it? _**

**_Well what every you thought about, TELL ME WHEN YOU REVIEW._**

**_Ready... set... GOOOOOO!_**

**_What are you still doing here? GO REVIEW!_**

**_Pretty pretty pretty please review with cherries on toppp! _**

**_Love, _**

**_Katielynn_**


End file.
